


Doctor Who: A life with you... or not?

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Arranged Marriage, Coal Hill School, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, One Shot, Soulmates, TenRose - Freeform, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Clara Oswald grew up in a world where soulmate and arranged marriages belong together. She too will one day have to marry her soulmate ... Is there not a small problem: Clara is in love with a man named Basil, with whom she also has a secret relationship ... And he is not guaranteed her soul Mate.





	Doctor Who: A life with you... or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a little one shot of me.
> 
> Allons-y.
> 
> PS: Ten and Rose appear here "only" by name. It just fit the story better.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: A life with you ... or not?

24 October - 23 November 2016

So far, in a world where soulmate and arranged marriage belong together, there did not seem to be anyone who thought of that concept that it might be different. As well as? After all, the very word soulmate testified that one is meant for one another, no one had previously entertained any doubt.

Clara Oswald also belonged to them, where she had hit it even "worse" than the men. Every woman had to be married at the age of 30, the years before that were meant to be an education. In this world, one was at the forefront, namely that women as well as men could learn the same professions, as long as they had the necessary aptitude for it.

But what brought all this, when you were connected, until the end of your life.

It was not that Clara completely refused, it just felt like some did not want a woman to decide by herself if and when she wanted to marry. And who.

But right now, she had no time to worry about what was right and what was wrong.

She had to get it into the classroom just in time for the school ringing to end before she was really late. Unlike many teachers who demanded punctuality from their students, they came late for some vain reason. She herself thought that teachers should do the same, as well as the students. Should it happen that she came too late, then there was a free time, where the students could deal.

This time she was punctual and ... stopped all at once. In front was a slightly older man, who looked like he was trying to be a teenager again, even though he was well over 50 years old. He was about 1 meter 85 tall, had silver hair and a slim figure. As he turned to face her, he looked at her with sharp blue eyes, the brows above it a bit scary.

They looked at each other for minutes, no one mentioned a word, then just entered the room completely and sat down on the only free chair left in the room and that was the one behind the desk, which was at the front of the board ,

The stranger frowned for a moment before turning back to the class.

„Well, as we were interrupted, once again: My name is Peter Basil Smith, but I prefer to be called the Doctor and calmly approach me normally, so it's really enough if you tell my Doctor.“

„Doctor Who?“, One of the students asked.  
„Just the Doctor“, he replied and it was quiet again among the students.

„I see Miss Oswald seems, or should I rather say to Clara, not knowing that the timetable has changed slightly. Otherwise, she would not be here, since you would have to know that from today on Monday is the first two hours of chemistry. But I do not mind if she wants to stay here for the time being.“

He had a rough voice that showed he was a Scot.

The double hour was over pretty quickly, although it had to be mentioned that there was nothing left to do in the last three minutes.

„So, now that we are no longer surrounded by any pudding brains, you do not really want to tell me that you did not know about it.“

She got up and went to him, putting her arms around his neck.  
„You know what we risk with it?“, She asked him and he nodded, smiling slightly. She would be married in a month to a man who was to be her soul Mate, but she was also aware that she would only hurt him. No matter how strong the soulmate may be, she would never love him because her heart had belonged to another man for a long time.

They met in 2010, when she looked after the daughter of John and Rose Tyler - Smith, a small whirlwind, which was also their godchild at the same time. Of course, John and Rose did not get married until this year. Rose was born in the same year as Clara, but already in May.

That they already had a daughter who was older did not bother her. It made no difference to her. John and Rose did not love her because of that, but because she was her child.

John and Rose had been together for a long time before they could meet ... a blessing that Jackie had seen so easily.

The girl had fallen ill overnight and had been crying all day.

Of course, the neighbor had complained, but then understood when she told him.

She was 24 at the time and he was 52, both of them knew they would risk a lot if they entered into a relationship that was only allowed between soul mates.

But they opposed all the rules that existed. They became friends, fell in love with each other, and all the while they wondered how they managed to convince their parents to marry him and, secondly, that they could stay together forever.

They would never allow her.

And now it was only a month before she would start a life she did not want to live. One month, four weeks ... that will be over very quickly.  
She clung to him as if she could never be separated alone in this position.  
„Let's run away“, she did not ask for it for the first time, but reminded her again and again that it was not fair to the other man.

„You should at least talk to him, maybe he understands.“  
„Yeah, sure“, her voice, as whiny as it sounded, was also full of sarcasm, „Hey, I do not really want you to be unhappy, but I'm in love with another man.“

He lowered his eyes slightly but said nothing. There were things that needed to be kept secret for a while longer.

„What do you mean, we get some fish and chips and make a little visit to two friends?“  
„Do you want to get Rose? You know that she and John are happily married. Well, at least that was the soulmate.“

She just could not stop thinking cynically. Why was her friends just so lucky and not her? Even if she believed firmly, he could never be her soulmonger. Anyway, it does not matter that even John and Rose did not have such a big age difference at 15, but she was 28 years younger than Basil ... and she did not care. She just did not care. How should it be? She loved him, she loved him more than anything and no matter how much time she had left, she wanted to spend it with him.

„I love you.“

His eyes were getting bigger, so far, in all those years, they had never uttered these words directly, but only by gestures.

„I love you too, that's why I think you should talk to him. Even on your birthday it can still be canceled.“

She nodded slightly, though she was not sure she really could change anything about it.

„Come on, we wanted to visit some friends.“

Four weeks can be a long time ... or far too soon. Anyway, the day everything was about to change was getting closer and closer. Why did people believe that you had to marry just because you were "soulmate"?

„Believe me, you will love him someday“, were her father's words, „that's exactly how it was with your mum and me.“

Clara just nodded. Of course, she would be "happy" with her husband, what else was unimaginable.

Tomorrow would be the last day where she would see Basil, where she could spend the last hours with him, before marrying a man she had written with but never met.

His last letter ended like this: ~I do not know what you look like, but I feel like your eyes are brown, I'm sure you're beautiful and I'm looking forward to finally meeting you.~

But she did not and did not want to. Clara did not want to bow to any tradition just because it is not known otherwise.

The next day came and she spent the afternoon with him. He had invited her to dinner and then loved her in the evening, like a man who loses the love of his life, could not help it. Several times, as often as they could, they united, blurring everything that distracted them.

„I do not want to marry some stupid stranger, I want to marry you. I love you, Basil, you and nobody else.“

He held her until she had to leave to prepare for tomorrow. It was one last kiss they exchanged, a kiss that said so much and yet could give so little.

He gently stroked her hair from his forehead, his smile was gentle, his eyes so full of warmth. How could she not love him?

One last hug after the last kiss ...

„I'll always love you, my Impossible Girl, my Clara“, were his last words before she left his apartment. Tears lingered in her eyes, but she held them back until the door closed behind her.

The next day, she pretended to feel comfortable in the white wedding gown, but in truth, she was more than bad. She was no longer a virgin before she met Basil, Clara had some one-night stands with men and women of whom only he knew something, but he had not lived abstinently in his past.

„Oh, kid, you look beautiful“, Ellie came up to her, „like a princess.“

She did not want to be a princess, she just wanted to get away from here and to him.

„I'll never love him, Mum, because I've already given my heart to someone," she admitted, "His name is Basil and I love him more than anything I've ever loved and will love.“

Ellie hugged her daughter.  
„Come, we have to go to the others now“, she helped her daughter and went outside with her. Clara had asked to marry in the registry office as normal. Although she did not really want it.

The walk to the altar seemed like an act of execution. At once she would meet the man who will be bound to her for life, while at the same time loving another. It was just so unfair.

„Everything will be alright. Look, he's happy too.“

Slowly he came closer, put a hand to her chin and forced her to look at him.  
„Do not you still want to marry that stupid idiot?“

She looked at him startled, her lips forming his name, but no sound came out.

He just smiled before lifting her slightly off the ground and whirling around, making her laugh.

„Clara, my Clara, I can not tell you how happy I am that you're really here“, he held her over before letting her down.

Her dream, her desire to be with him forever, was fulfilled.

Maybe soulmate was not so bad after all.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Little explanation to the end.  
> Although Dave and Ellie knew about Clara's relationship, why they never told her about it all these years will never be known.
> 
> We read each other.
> 
> PS: I've read a couple of Doctor Who stories, either soulmate or arranged marriages, but both together, so I figured it might connect that as well. To have a soul mate does not mean that you have to marry right away, this can also apply between two friends, but in this alternative universe here both are connected.


End file.
